After That
by Lapsuit10
Summary: What if Freddie and Carly stayed as a couple in iSaved Your Life? And every episode after that they went through as a couple? CREDDIE, iAm The Christmas Couple Promo is now UPDATED
1. iWas A Pageant Girl Part 1

**I skipped the first part because i wrote it then it got deleted so enjoy! And Remember this is edited because Carly and Freddie are a couple.**

**

* * *

**

Sam was downstairs smashing a can of soup with a screwdriver while Freddie and Carly walked downstairs to see what was wrong with Sam.

"Uh Hello" Carly said as Freddie followed behind her

"What?" Sam asked rudely

"You bailed in the middle of the show" Carly stated

"What's your problem?" Freddie asked

"What makes you think i got a problem?" Sam asked rudely again then the couple shot each other worried looks and looked at Sam. Freddie leaned against the chair next to his girlfirend who leaning on the table.

"Well" Carly said "There's a can opener right there"

"And your stabbing that can of soup with a screwdriver" Freddie also added. Sam stabbed the can of soup one more time then put a straw in the hole then started to drink out of it. Sam walked over to the counter.

"C'Mon talk" Carly said

"When i was little" Sam started "I used to compete in beauty pageants" and Freddie snickered so Sam shot a lintel in his eye and Carly reacted about her boyfriend. Carly was actually surprised by Sam's actions this time.

"Sam!" Carly shouted as she looked at Freddie's eye

"Ow..." Freddie moaned

"Are you okay?" Carly asked worried

"No" Freddie answered "There's a lintel in my eye!"

"Sam!" Carly shouted again

"He snickered!" Sam protested

"You apologize!" Carly ordered then kissed Freddie's cheek to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry i blew a lintel in your eye" Sam apologized

"Oh well the apology makes it okay!" Freddie said as he sat down in the chair next to him while his girlfriend stared at him lovingly.

"You were really a beauty pageant girl?" Carly asked

"I didn't want to be" Sam confessed "My mom forced me", "You know that girl that Tera was taking about?", "Lee Ann Carter, the chick who's won '99 pageants in a row"

"Yeah" Carly answered

"What about her?" Freddie asked

"She always beat me" Sam said "I got second place in '19 stupid pageants"

"So you just finally quit competing?" Freddie asked

"No" Sam answered "I got suspended from pageantry cause Lee Ann fell down a flight of stairs", "People thought i pushed her", "Now she's gonna be the first girl in history to win '100 pageants in a row." Then a light bulb popped in Sam's head then she got a devious smile on her face. sam ran over to Carly and grabbed her by the shoulders and shouted "You enter the pageant!"

"What! No!" Carly refused

"Yes!" Sam said

"Your insane and your squeezing my shoulders" Carly said

"Please...!" Sam begged

"I'm not entering a beauty pageant" Carly refused again and Sam just screamed then ran over the couch and started having a tantrum on the couch when Freddie got and he and Carly walked over the counter. Spencer came downstairs at the moment to see Sam's throwing a tantrum.

"Sam's throwing a tantrum" Spencer stated

"I Know" Carly said

"We Know" Freddie said "If you entered the beauty pageant, you definitely would win"

"Why?" Carly asked her boyfriend

"Cause your beautiful" Freddie said then leaned in for a kiss then they started to make out

"What happened?" Spencer asked "Did we run out of bacon"

"Um...Sam's still throwing a tantrum" Spencer said as he watched the couple kiss then they couple broke apart.

"She's mad because i won't enter a beauty pageant" Carly answered

"You know you're gonna give in" Freddie stated

"Not this time" Carly said

"In 5,4,3,2" Freddie said then pointed at Carly

"Alright i'll enter the stupid pageant!" Carly gave in

"Yeah" Sam said then stopped throwing a tantrum "Hand me my soup" Sam then ordered Freddie and picked up Sam's, went over to her and handed it to her. Carly then asked if anyone wanted some of her special lemonade, but everyone said no.

"I'm gonna make some of my special lemonade, anybody want some?" Carly asked, Freddie answered "no", Spencer answered "no", and Sam answered "gross."

"So, Fredman" Spencer said "You got plans next Saturday night?"

"Yeah, Me and Carly are going out" Freddie answered then looking at his girlfriend

"Cancel That!" Spencer said then Carly sped over to the counter where she heard Spencer say to cancel her's and Freddie's date Saturday night.

"Wait! What!" Carly asked "Why should Me and Freddie cancel our date?"

"Because m-e-e...and him are-r going on...a double date" Spencer answered slowly

"Oh Yeah" Carly said "With Who?"

"Ok, You know that girl i've been going out with?" Spencer asked

"The one?" Freddie asked

"Yeah no not that one" Spencer answered "Her name's Alision and we made a date to go rock climbing next Saturday Night, but then she tried to cancel", "Cause her 15 year old cousin Lesley coming to stay with her", "So i said well...what if I happened to know a delightfully, awkward 15 year old dude, who'd love to go rock climbing with Lesley, that'd be sweet so your going"

"You forgot one little detail" Carly said

"What?" Spencer asked

"That the delightfully, awkward, CUTE, 15 year old dude is in a relationship with someone!" Carly shouted "And that someone is little sister of the older brother who told his girlfriend that his little sister's boyfriend go out with the older brother's girlfriend's cousin!"

"Just for one night!" Spencer begged

"No!" Carly answered then Spencer ran to the couch and started throwing a tantrum.

"You gonna give in?" Freddie asked

"Nope" Carly answered

"Yes you are" Freddie said "You just gave into Sam"

"No" Carly answered "I'm not giving up our date Saturday Night"

"Well your gonna have to deal with this all night" Freddie informed his girlfriend

"If i do give in do promise not touch, kiss, look, admire and no flirt-ing" Carly said "Repeating no flirt-ing"

"I'll try not to" Freddie joked and Carly hit him playfully in the arm "Ok, Ok i won't besides i bet she's not as beautiful as you"

"Good" Carly said "Alright Spencer"

"Yeah..." Spencer said happily and Carly gave Freddie and peck on the lips and cheek then went to finish her lemonade.

* * *

Sam was dusting up the iCarly studio to help Carly practice her entrance.

"You got in on?" Sam asked

"Yes" Carly called out

"Well then let's see it get out here!" Sam shouted and Carly walked out wearing a dress then asked Sam how it looked. Right Now Carly was thinking how Freddie would react if he saw her in the dress. Carly thought he just faint or drool.

"How'd it look?" Carly asked

"Hot" Sam answered "That dress is gonna win the beauty pageant gold". "It just needs a couple of things" then Sam went over to her case and picked up 2 white balls. Then she gave them tp Carly to use.

"What are these?" Carly asked

"You stuff them in your bra" Sam answered and with Carly's reaction, she rejected saying yes.

"Gross! No!" Carly said

"C'Mon it's a beauty pageant" Sam said

"Yeah a beauty pageant, not a booby pageant" Carly protested "Where'd you even buy these?"

"" Sam answered

"Well return them" Carly said handing them over to Sam.

"I can't" Sam said "My mom wore them last night"

"Ah!" Carly said dropping the white balls

"Alright you ready handle the hardest part of the beauty pageant" Sam asked

"What is it?" Carly asked

"Answering the question" Sam answered "The reason i always lost to Lee Ann"

"Why is answering a question so hard?" Carly asked

"Cause they want you to sound all sweet and smart and perfect" Sam answered

"Wanna see how i used to do it when i was little?" Sam asked

"Uh Yeah" Carly answered

"Check this out" Sam said

_Samantha Puckett at the age of 7_

"Well i believe that school is very boring" Little Sam said "And that many teachers are fat and lazy"

"Oh My God" Carly said "I can't believe you said that"

"Neither could the judges" Sam said

"They do want honesty they want ending world hunger for the children"

"Wanna practice?" Sam asked

"Let's do it" Carly answered in a low voice and they walked over to the center of the room

"Now Carly" Sam started "What are your thoughts on America's dependence on for and oil?"

"Well America's dependence on for and oil is definitely an issue" Carly said "But i feel if we all work together we can end world hunger" then Sam whispered "For the children to her."

"For The Children" Carly added and Sam pressed the applause button.

* * *

**More Creddie to come! And I'll update on iGo To Collage soon if you want me too! Plus when i get to iSam's Mom there will be ton of Creddie!**


	2. iAm The Christmas Couple Written Promo

**READ BELOW! It's a fan made written promo for my iGo To Collage Christmas chapter! Now Updated! and the lines are actual lines from the story.**

_**Exclusive Christmas Chapter Promo:**_

**"Merry Christmas!" Carly and Sam both said _(Carly is Ms. Clause and Sam is an elf)_**

_****__**On December 11**_

**in The iCarly Christmas Premiere**

**The iCarly gang has plans for Christmas**

**But when they get cancelled...**

**One iCarly couple becomes reality**

**Creddie? or Seddie?**

**"Are you jealous?" Freddie asked **

**One will become...**

**iAm The Christmas Couple**

**Saturday, December 11**

**Only on Fanfiction**


End file.
